codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lelouch vi Britannia (Megiddo)
Lelouch vi Britannia is the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and, as the masked revolutionary Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. He is the central protagonist of Code Geass Megiddo. Appearance Generally looks like himself from the TV series, but taller, older and slightly better built. Still thin, but has greater muscle tone from military training and regular exercising. Notably, he possesses a scar over his left eye, which was inflicted by sword. As Prince Lelouch of Britannia he wears a modified Imperial Army uniform, colored in royal purple and black with golden lines, accompanied by a black beret and a black cloak. The beret has two badges at the base: one being a silver rendition of the Britannian royal coat of arms, symbolizing his status as a prince, and the other being a gold rendition of the Imperial Army insignia. In a knightmare, he wears a Britannian pilot suit and earpiece, but colored in black and gold to match his knightmare. As Zero, he wears an ornate black and gold uniform that is complimented by a white ascot, military boots and gloves, his standard Zero mask and a knee length version of his original cloak. When in combat situations or piloting his knightmare, he switches over to a Black Knights tactical combat suit, dubbed Zero Armor. Just like the standard Zero ensemble, it is colored black with gold highlights, but also possesses high-textile armor over its arms, torso and legs to increase survivability. Biography Early Life Born as the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch is the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Empress Marianne. As a child, he was notably gifted with a great intelligence and an equally great learning capability, a love and talent for Chess, and a doting attitude on his younger sister Nunnally and his half-sister Euphemia. Of all the young princes at the time, Lelouch was considered one of the few that stood out amongst the others, as his keen intellect, wealth of knowledge and advanced level of maturity made him easily approachable and engaging to converse with, even for adults. Originally, he was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne. However, the assassination of Empress Marianne, along with the blinding and crippling of his sister, changed everything for him overnight. With his mother dead and his family’s primary allies, the Ashfords, stripped of their titles and exiled, Lelouch held an audience with the Emperor and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless. When his father dismissed the assassination to be “old news”, Lelouch in a fit of rage, and to the shock of those gathered, renounced his entitlement to the throne. In response to that proclamation, his father banished him and Nunnally to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the sakuradite conflict. It was during his stay at the Kururugi household that he first met Suzaku Kururugi, with whom the young Lelouch did not interact initially in a friendly manner, before later becoming friends. As many witnesses claimed later on, Lelouch and Nunnally’s presence in the Kururugi household changed Suzaku from an introverted, rebellious and tempermental child into being more sociable and courteous to others. However, after the Oriental Incident, Britannia finally decided to invade Japan to seize control of the sakuradite mines, thus starting the Second Pacific War and consequently discarding Lelouch's use as a diplomatic tool. Lelouch, fearing for his and his sister's safety, hid their true identities and sought the help of the exiled Ashford family, who were his mother's allies. In the aftermath of the Second Pacific War, Lelouch and Nunnally were granted haven by the Ashfords at their private instutition, Ashford Academy. There, the exiled prince and princess led a comfortable, peaceful life as commoner students. For Lelouch however, his mother's death and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it continued to weigh heavily on his being, as he always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister to be sacrificed in the “power game” amongst the royals for the throne. It was then that he made it his goal to pursue a better world for Nunnally, as well as discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Aries Imperial Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all. Lelouch of the Rebellion Seven years after his exile, Lelouch would finally get his chance. As he and his friend Rivalz Cardemonde were traveling back to Ashford after a chess match, Lelouch would inadvertently get caught up in a terrorist plot, in which a pro-Japanese resistance group hijacked what was thought to be a chemical tank. Instead, the tank’s contents turned out to be C.C., a mysterious woman with extroadinary power. When Lelouch became faced with a life or death situation, C.C. reached out to him and granted him the power of Geass, specifically the Power of Absolute Obedience. With it, Lelouch had the power to force any other human to follow his orders once he gazed upon them. Shortly after gaining the power of Geass from C.C., Lelouch assumes the secret identity Zero, a mysterious, masked revolutionary dressed in a black helmet and cloak. The helmet has a retractable plate over the left eye so Lelouch can use his Geass. In this guise, he forms the Black Knights, initially composed of the members of Kaname Ohgi's resistance group. The goal of this vigilante group is a campaign against powerful individuals who oppress the helpless, which he eventually expands into reforming Japan as an independent nation. In the end however, the worst possible result occurred. Having learned that her two beloved siblings were still alive but were plagued by the continuous conflict, as well as witnessing firsthand the poverty that had overtaken the Japanese people from Britannia’s conquest, Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia attempted to establish a Special Administration Zone in Japan, where in exchange for Britannia gaining exclusive rights to the sakuradite mines, the Japanese people would have their name and freedoms restored to them. Believing this to be a naïve plot, Lelouch confronted Euphie as Zero, where after a brief exchange Euphie reveals that in order to create the SAZ, she had to relinquish her claim to the throne, but because she would be able to be with Lelouch and Nunnally again, she did not oppose such a fate. Realizing this was exactly what he wanted for Nunnally, Lelouch agreed to support her, but just then his Geass, with its power increased due to its continuous usage, suddenly went into a Runaway state just as Lelouch made a joke about ordering Euphie to kill all the Japanese. Though he attempted to stop her, there was no reversing the power of Geass, and Euphie, unable to resist, ordered the massacre of all the Japanese present. In the end the SAZ was denounced and Lelouch (as Zero) was forced to shoot Euphie to put an end to her madness. Perceiving the SAZ to be a betrayal, the Japanese rose up under the flag of the Black Knights, starting a revolution against their Britannian oppressors which would later be referred to as the Black Rebellion. For a time it appeared the Black Knights would succeed in driving the Britannians away from Japanese soil. Thanks to Lelouch’s leadership, the Black Knights’ knightmare forces were able to overpower the Britannian forces and drive toward the government bureau. In the midst of this however, C.C. became aware that Nunnally had been abducted by the mysterious V.V., forcing Lelouch to abandon the battle and pursue the kidnapper to Kamine Island. Upon arrival, Lelouch would have a fateful encounter with his childhood friend-become-nemesis Suzaku and his own soldier Kallen Kouzuki, which would end with Lelouch subdued by Suzaku while Operation Nero took place in the Japanese mainland. Thereafter, Lelouch was brought before the Emperor, who after revealing his own Geass, sealed away Lelouch’s memories and implanted false ones, forcing his rebellious son to believe that he was still a prince and loyal to Britannia. In His Majesty's Service For the next few years, Lelouch had attended the Imperial Military Academy at West Point, where under the supervision of Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein he was trained and educated into a proper soldier and military commander, gaining additional tactical capability as well as knightmare frame piloting skills, which he lacked during the Japanese Insurrection. From there, after Britannia’s declaration of war against the European Union, which paved the way to Great World War II, the Emperor himself ordered Lelouch to lead the Britannian Third Army and conquer Africa from the EU’s hold. In turn, Lelouch made only one request to his father: that he he be assigned the Knights of Three, Six and Seven (Gino Weinburg, Anya Alstreim and Suzaku Kururugi) to serve as his advisors and frontline commanders. The Emperor acknowledged this request, and Lelouch soon took command of the Africa invasion forces. For the next two years, Lelouch fought and conquered much of Africa for the Empire, despite several setbacks from both the EU and Britannia’s logistics element. In those two years, Lelouch distinguished himself valiantly as a gifted strategist and frontline commander, loved among his troops for his preference toward fighting alongside them in the heat of battle as opposed to directing battles from a rear line HQ. This was especially highlighted upon when Imperial High Command offered Lelouch a ''Logres''-class aerial battleship to serve as his command ship, only for Lelouch to refuse so that he could remain on frontlines. As well, his fellow officers and the three Knights of the Round were quick to note that Lelouch never gave an order to his subordinates that he was not willing to carry out himself, further endearing the prince to his men. Meanwhile, in spite of the European Union's propoganda machine which often attempted to portray Lelouch as a boy tyrant and a psychopath, Lelouch became a respected figure amongst his adversaries, who noted him for his unique charity toward enemy soldiers and his holding of the Tibet Convention, which was often ignored by other Britannian leaders. He was also very lenient to those that he conquered, for example of the latter allowing the natives of recently established Areas to retain their property and holdings instead of transferring them to ghettos, and making sure that whatever services were performed for the Empire's benefit received due payment. Overall Lelouch enjoyed a vastly larger amount of popularity amongst his opposition, not unlike his brother Second Prince Schneizel. But of course, it was Lelouch's tactical abilities that distinguished him the most to the Europeans, who named him the Black Prince of Britannia for his apparent gift to accomplish the impossible with little resources. Even Lelouch's leading adversary in the EU forces, General Erwin Rommel, commander of the German State Forces' elite Afrika Corps, admitted firsthand Lelouch was the most worthy adversary he had ever fought in true warfare; no small compliment, considering Rommel's borderline eccentric pride. By the year 2022 a.t.b., the war in Africa would seemingly be in its final stages. Thanks to recent Britannian invasion of Western Europe as well as the ever growing advancement of Imperial forces in Russia, Africa became little more than an afterthought for EU High Command, and as such the European forces in the continent were rapidly becoming starved of vital supplies and reinforcements. Taking the oppurtunity, Lelouch pushed his forces into the heart of Northern Africa, eventually making his way to Libya, one of the key foothold territories in the region and a front door to the main EU command headquarters in El Alamein, Egypt. Several days later, the Third Army advanced into the Libyan capital city of Tripoli and after nearly two days of hard fighting, conquered it from the Europeans and established it as Area 46. Notably, Lelouch himself slew German ace Colonel Erich Hartmann, otherwise known as the Knight of the Skies, in a pitched battle between Hartmann's Mk8-M9X4 Jaguar and Lelouch's IFX-V3D1 Gawain. Final victory was seemingly in sight of the Britannians. Before Lelouch could launch a final offensive however, he and his key commanders were recalled to the mainland in preperation for the Day of the Founding, the holiday marking the Empire's founding under Emperor Eowyn I over two thousand years ago. By tradition, all members of nobility and royalty, from the lowest Baron to the Emperor himself, were to return to the Imperial homeland to take part in the celebration, and though Lelouch attempted to contest the order, he had no choice but to comply in the end. As such, he and the three Knights of the Round joined with the aerial heavy cruiser ''Avalon'', which was now serving as the flagship of Lelouch's elder brother Second Prince Schneizel, and set out for Britannia. Little did anyone know that, in spite of the briefness of the affair, Lelouch would never return to his command in Africa. Shadows of the Past During the Avalon's flight over the Atlantic Ocean, the heavy cruiser and her escorts were pursued by a mysterious force of seventeen knightmares, units which emitted no recognizable IFF. Initially theorizing that the knightmares were an advance EU force sent out to either capture or destroy the Avalon group, Lelouch convinced Schneizel to hold from launching any regular knightmare forces and instead had his own group sortie. Soon enough Lelouch's group intercepted the mysterious knightmare force, which would later be revealed as a combined force of the still incognito Black Knights, made up of units from the elite Zero Squadron, the Four Holy Swords and led by legendary General Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Because the Black Knight pilots were more skilled than what Lelouch and his compatriots were used to, as well as the fact that they held a larger number of advanced seventh and eighth generation knightmares, neither Lelouch nor the three Knights of the Round were able to do any serious damage to their opponents, creating something of a flying standoff between the two groups. In the midst of the fighting, Lelouch was isolated and forced away from his allies, where he was intercepted by a unique red knightmare, and in spite of Lelouch being unable to identify it, something in his mind's eye recognized the unit. From that point, Lelouch engaged in a one-sided battle with the knightmare, in which the enemy clearly dominated in spite of Lelouch's valiant attempts to fight back. In the end, the enemy knightmare disabled the Gawain, but instead of finishing it off, the adversary moved into capture it. It was at that point that an image of a red haired woman appeared in Lelouch's mind, inadvertantly causing his left eye to burn as Lelouch's dormant memories and Geass began to reemerge. But before anything could happen, Anya intercepted the enemy knightmare with her RZA-6DG Mordred and forced it away. Immediately thereafter reinforcements from the Avalon arrived and forced the remaining enemy knightmares to retreat, allowing Lelouch's group to return. From that point, the Avalon made it back to Britannia without further harassment. Once the Day of the Founding arrived, Lelouch went about his princely duties without any other thoughts toward the past encounter. He attended the Emperor's Jubilee as per his royal duties, reestablishing several friendships along the way. It was there that he had what he would later learn to be a second chance encounter with the woman of his vision, Black Knight Major Kallen Kouzuki, who was posing under her Britannian name and title Kallen Stadtfeld, 24th Baron of Charlotte. Though Lelouch recognized her as someone familiar, he was unaware of her true identity and affiliation; as such, he became determined to learn the truth. Feigning ignorance, Lelouch to get close to the young "Baroness", managing to lure Kallen away from the party and then pretend to seduce her, only to reveal that he was on to her at the very last moment. However, when he attempted to interrogate her, Kallen revealed that she had been sent to liberate him from his false life as a prince to an Empire that had originally cast him out, calling him Zero in the process. This action caused Lelouch's dormant memories to once again emerge from their holdings, and in his shock his personal maid Sarah Beckett, in reality Black Knight spy Captain Sayoko Shinozaki, incapacitated him and aided Kallen in moving him for transit. Not long after the Black Knights launched a direct attack on the Imperial Capital, allowing Kallen to escape with Lelouch onboard the Gawain, but not after a fierce duel with Suzaku in the halls of Aries Palace. Return of Zero Once safely in the hands of the Black Knights, who were now being led by Lelouch's one-time partner C.C., Lelouch reawakened to find himself onboard the organization's flagship, the ''Ikaruga''. After a brief exchange with C.C., the witch used the power of her Code to remove the Emperor's Geass from Lelouch's mind and allow his own Geass and memories to reemerge. The effect proved overwhelming to the young prince, as he was forced to relive the most tramautic moments of his life in only a matter of seconds, as well as regain the regret and self-hatred he felt over Euphemia's death and the Devastation. From that point forward, Lelouch was placed under house arrest in the Devil's Den, personal quarters aboard the Ikaruga meant exclusively for him. Despite valiant attempts from C.C. and General Kaname Ohgi, Lelouch's original Vice Commander in the Black Knights, to convince Lelouch to take up the identity of Zero once more, Lelouch continually refused them. This would change when Schneizel, unaware of Lelouch's capture, took command of the effort to intercept the mysterious "Black Battleship" over the Pacific Ocean. Managing to determine the Ikaruga's location by using a series of sonar nets to isolate its Gefjun Disturber, which held a jamming effect on most conventional sensors, Schneizel dispatched a mixed submarine and airship squadron under General Stephen Calares to block the Ikaruga's course to the west. At first Lelouch was resigned to his death, believing that it was better for him to die than to retake the Zero guise and cause additional damage to the world with it. However, in the midst of the battle, the Guren was blasted out of the air by the prototype knight giga fortress FXF-635F Fafnir, knocking Kallen into unconsciousness in the process. In a desperate move to save her, Lelouch let go of his hesitation momentarily and, knowing that he would have no choice but to become Zero once more thereafter, took up his mask and used its built in communication device to contact her and convince her to continue the fight. After that, he quickly came up with an escape plan and contacted the rest of the Black Knights, directing them to launch the Ikaruga's remaining Raikou Missiles into the ocean and detonate them, resulting in a massive tidal surge that destroyed the attack submarines underneath and generated a great steam cloud that the Ikaruga could slip back underwater through. Not long after, the Ikaruga returned to its home base in Okinawa without further contact with the Britannians. But even though he knew his choice was made, Lelouch still remained hesitant to return to being Zero. After several days of continuous isolation in the Devil's Den, Lelouch finally contacted C.C. and made a daring request to her: that she would use her powers to allow him to see the ruins of Japan. After a brief exchange, C.C. complied and brought Lelouch to the wasteland that was the Japanese Isles, specifically over the ruins of Ashford Academy. Lelouch could only gaze in horror at his surroundings, eventually breaking down in pain filled tears for the lives lost because of his indirect actions. C.C., realizing the true intent of an ancient prophecy made to her by her old friend and partner George Washington, prodded onto Lelouch's emotional state by daring him to either run away as he did before or to take up where he left off and accomplish what he set out to do from the beginning: to create a new and peaceful world for all to live in. At long last regaining his rage toward the world and his iniative, Lelouch, in a single outburst, redeclared his intent from twelve years ago: his intent to destroy Britannia. Immediately contacting the original leadership of the Black Knights, Lelouch, now fully returned to his guise as Zero, explained to them his new plan, which was to aid or promote local rebellion in the Areas and systematically liberate them one after another, after which they would ban together under the Black Knights and launch a direct invasion of Britannia. Despite the outrageousness of the proposal, the Black Knight leaders came to agree on the plan, and after a private meeting with Okinawa Prime Minister Kaguya Sumeragi, Lelouch gained the full support he needed for his renewed war. But first he needed to redeclare the Black Knights' presence to the world, and for that purpose, he created Operation New Divide, the military strike against Britannia's Central Pacific HQ at Pearl Harbor... Personality and Traits Super-intelligent and arrogant to a fault, Lelouch was known for his conspiring nature and charisma. As Zero and leader of the Black Knights, he acts very much like a stereotypical supervillain, in which he always has an "evil" scheme to carry out and is very manipulative toward his "minions" (with and without his Geass), yet holds an almost demonic charm that has been known to attract many men and woman to his banner. And just like the villainous image he portrays, he is not above overlooking or counting out vital details that end up costing him his plans, but he is never without backups or emergency exit strategies should the worst occur, even if it means sacrificing a few to save many more. At the same time however, he never attempts to justify his actions nor does he deny responsibility for his sins; above all else, he knows that he has and will continue committing great evil as he leads his revolution, but he also knows that it is all necessary for the greater good. Despite the inhuman and unfeeling persona that he presents however, Lelouch is still human underneath his mask. He has a heart that can be broken, feelings that can be hurt and a love for others that can be lost. Such is the case around his younger sister Nunnally, who he had taken care of since his childhood in place of their deceased mother, as well as his friends from Ashford Academy, who he did his best to keep uninvolved from his activities as Zero. It is because of this semblance of humanity that Lelouch believed himself to be solely responsible for the death of his sister Euphemia, the SAZ massacre and the Devastation, all of which caused him to refuse becoming Zero again after his liberation from Britannia five years later. But at the same time, it is because of his humanity that Lelouch continues on the path of revolution and willingly takes up the mask, all so that he can, in his own words, destroy the current world and rebuild it into something good and free of conflict, so that all of humanity can live in peace. While living in his false life as a Britannian prince for the last few years, Lelouch exhibited much of his usual personality traits. Notably however, because he believed that he was never exiled, he didn't hold any hatred toward his father nor Britannia, and so displayed a friendly and outgoing attitude, making him fit more into the playboy lifestyle of a prince, yet could become serious when the time called for it. Also very much unlike his normal self, Prince Lelouch was very libertine in morals and was not above using his charm to attract members of the opposite sex, even if only for a single night. Powers and Abilities Geass Lelouch's Geass, bestowed upon him by C.C., gives him "The Power of Absolute Obedience," allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Lelouch could initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently loses this control to an affliction known as Geass runaway. In Megiddo, C.C. gives Lelouch a contact lens that blocks his Geass, but indicates that his Geass will eventually grow powerful enough to render it ineffective. Of all the Geass abilities in the series, Lelouch's has been explored the most, and also seems to have the most restrictions and side effects of any Geass introduced: *Only affects the nervous system. *Commands must be issued verbally. *The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. After his Geass evolves, he can give commands to the victim without maintaining direct eye contact. The effective range has also been increased. *Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. *The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness, such as telling the victim to forget something, will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. *An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, but the conditional command Lelouch gives Suzaku is still in effect more than a year later. *The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. *As demonstrated in Princess Euphemia's response to the command that she kill the Japanese, a victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them. So long as the above conditions are met, commands may be issued to anybody besides those that had gained immortality and to any number of individuals at once. Those under the effect of Geass have a red outline on their pupils. Intellect Even without his Geass, Lelouch is a formidable opponent. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, with an IQ rating in the 200s. As such, he is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision, making him everything from an accomplished chess player to a master strategist and tactician in real time combat. Notably, Lelouch's strategies tend to be highly unorthodox but at the same time effective, which often goes hand-in-hand with his "miracles" as Zero, from overwhelming an enemy force with a much smaller number to gaining vantage points that were initially overlooked by the enemy. Because of his knowledge of various sciences, he is even capable of using the terrain itself for his advantage, from creating a mudslide at Narita with the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger and overwhelming enemy forces below the mountain, to firing Raikou Missiles into the Pacific Ocean to create a tidal surge that destroyed enemy submarines as well as created a massive steam cloud on the surface for the Ikaruga to escape through. Physical During his days at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was initially underwhelming. Because he led a life of little to no strenuous activity, he was very frail, which often got in the way when in battle. However, during his training under Bismarck Waldstein at West Point, Lelouch was forced to go through hard physical exercise, causing him to buff up in physical strength and endurance. Part of the reason for this is because Bismarck had told Lelouch exercise was as much a mental challenge as it was a physical one, thus drawing the young prince's interest. As well, Lelouch is a skilled marksman with firearms and, once more thanks to Bismarck's training, a capable knightmare frame pilot on par with the Knights of the Round. He also knows some martial arts, having been trained in Savate for personal defense, but compared to Master-level fighters like Suzaku Kururugi or Kallen Kouzuki he is above average at best. On the side, Lelouch is very talented at most domestic skills including cooking and sewing; it has been stated that this comes as a result of his taking care of himself and Nunnally for seven years. He is a particularly talented cook, capable of making any kind of meal imaginable, and even as Zero, Lelouch will often times slip into the Ikaruga's galley to make an entree, if only to gain a small respite from his usual duties. Relationships Quotes by Lelouch "If the King does not move, how does he expect his subordinates to follow?" "I understand now… It was not I who rained fire upon this land and its people. It was not I who was wrong from the beginning… It was the world. The same world that took away my mother, blinded and crippled my sister and threw us into the unknown is the same world that robbed Japan and so many others of their freedom and liberty, and then obliterated those who dared stand against its judgment. It is this world that needs change, and I will be the one to change it." "Like 12 years ago... C.C., like I said before... I will destroy this world distorted by that twisted nation... I will destroy this endless cycle of impunity and injustice... I will destroy all traces of ''that man until history itself denies his existence... I say it once more... I will... DESTROY BRITANNIA!"'' "The strike against Pendragon was a decisively well executed attack. It was perfectly timed, left no chance of counter from the enemy and created significant damage to Britannia's command structure as well as psychologically traumatizing its citizenry. But there was one fundamental flaw in that strategy: you fought under the guise of terrorists, and were therefore regarded as such by your adversaries! This battle is meant to correct that mistake; not only will we be showing the world that we still exist, but we will also prove to them in one fell swoop that we are not, and never were, mere rabble! We are, and always have been, Knights of Justice! ''And by our deeds, humanity will never forget again!"'' "My original intention, years ago, was to destroy Britannia and avenge my mother's death. Years later, when I realized that the Japanese and many others were suffering not only from Britannia, I changed my intention to creating a nation where there would be no suffering for those who lived in it. And now, with the Devastation, I find myself changing my intentions again. This time, my intention, Kaguya Sumeragi, is to utilize the Black Knights and all resources available to destroy this world and drive its existence to the depths of human history." "Your mistake, Admiral Kimmel, was being too proactive. You were so focused on keeping the perceived threat away from your territory that you never considered the possibility of a single force breaking off and attacking from your unguarded flank. Had you paid attention to the lessons taught at Pendragon and afterward, you would have been able to see us coming earlier, but I'm grateful that you didn't." Quotes about Lelouch "How can you still be willing to follow him, after everything he's done to our people…? It was because of Zero that the Japanese were wiped out!" - Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven "Don't kid yourself Suzaku. It was because of Britannia that Japan was destroyed. All Zero ever did was give us a fighting chance, which is more than I can say for you!" - Major Kallen Kouzuki, Zero Squadron "Karyu" "Just as long as he doesn't overplay his part Charles. As much as I love our son, he does have a tendency of doing that." - Empress Marianne vi Britannia "He was lazy and uncouth,.yet held great honor and virtue. He chased women without relent, yet never let any of them get in the way of his duties or lessons. He was rebellious and never showed proper respect to those above him, yet he never held his own status above others and only drew their admiration through his grace, just like his mother before him. He was always questioning my instruction, yet he never challenged or disregarded me. He always hated protocol and never stopped trying to find ways to escape it,' yet he never brought dishonor to himself or those around him. He was arrogant, snide and self-centered, yet still capable of humility and compassion for others."'' - '''Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One "Do you think it will be easy for me to fight the same man that held my child, our child, so lovingly? As well as one of the few who saw me as human rather than an 'ill-bred mongrel whore'?" - Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four Soundtrack Lelouch's image song is Mask from the video game ''Ace Combat 5, ''composed by Junichi Nakatsuru. Notes * When clothed in the Zero Armor, Lelouch looks like his Zero/C.C. incarnation from Nightmare of Nunnally, except completely black with gold highlights and lacking his signature cloak. Likewise, he bears a passing resemblance to Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Category:Canon Characters